


Playing With Fire

by spicyhope



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hugh Dancy - Fandom, Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Judge Me, Don't hate the author, Feelings, Hopeless Romance, Hugh is a cupcake, I was upset when i wrote this, M/M, Madancy, Mads is a cookie, No Beta, Ringtone by kesha, The Author Regrets Everything, angsty, drunk mads, i love my gay dads so much, oh gosh i'm a failure help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyhope/pseuds/spicyhope
Summary: Mads is upset with Hugh. They sort things out and then make love. Yep, hope this summarizes the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amesoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesoeur/gifts).



It was silly. Thinking about it a few moments after his third beer Mads realized he shouldn't start beef with the object of his adoration and he never felt so dumb in his entire life. He huffed and lighted a cigarette, taking a cheap bottle of whiskey back with him for a walk. 

They haven't met for almost three months and Hugh couldn't even give him a ring when he visited the town Mads was staying to shoot an alternative project for a friend. He was probably here for his stupid vacations and getting it on with somebody else. Mads would punch Aaron Paul in the face if he could. He felt somehow betrayed, they were almost inseparable in Hannibal. Memories involved him and moments of laughter, bodies sliding together, promises of never leaving each other again made his heart ache, then the numbness of being apart took control.

  
Mads sobbed his sorrow as he tripped on the snowy sidewalk. "Fookin' great" he whispered as his shoes became wet and his toes felt like they were freezing.  
He doesn't remember how but somehow he ended up in his hotel room, soaked wet by the snow and shivering against the bathroom door. He heard a cheeky ringtone coming from his phone, the music he knew well echoing through the room. "Yeah, I really wanna get it on with you, from the very second I saw you knew you were gonna be my new booty call" the voice of some young pop singer blasted. Hugh chose that song for his number right after they got together to film the second season of Hannibal, when they finally admitted the attraction between them was not acceptable for friends and managed to make out a lot. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other after that. It was never a labeled thing between them, Mads wasn't even sure if Hugh felt the way he did about him, but sometimes in the heat of the moment the L word came out and he couldn't take it back. They never discussed about it and Mads would use a cigarette as an excuse to make it back to his room. In the other morning they would act as nothing ever happened and keep going. Before the last time they met working on Hannibal they promised to keep contact and never forget each other.

  
They didn't imagine that working on such different projects would bring them apart, but they started talking less and less and meeting once in a while. Hugh had to cut his curls, shave and Mads had to grow up his hair; Hugh had The Path and Mads had Doctor Strange to film, the locations were complicated and Hugh had to spend some time with his family. Mads didn't blame Hugh, he had a small little kid and a beautiful wife, maybe for him it was only sexual. Mads scratched the back of his head and fished his pockets for his mobile. "Hugh, t-to what do I owe you the pleasure?" Mads managed to say with a bitter smile.  
"Are you drunk, Mads?" concern marked the soft voice on the other side of the line.  
"When am I not?" was the playful answer with a weak laugh.  
"We need to talk okay? I'm in town, message me your location" the younger man sounded determined.

Mads thought about a lot of things he wanted to say like why didn't he call before? Had he found a new fuckbuddy? Did he miss him the way Mads did? But all he could let out was a pathetic "Okay, bye pup."

  
He texted Hugh and hurried out of his wet clothes to take a quick shower and make himself warmer and sober. Sitting on the bed to get his forgotten cigarettes after getting some dry clothes, Mads lightened the last of the rumpled package when he heard a weak knock on his door. Oh fuck.  
Hugh waited outside in a red beanie and the motherfucker looked good. Mads couldn't help but smile "Well, hello there, going my way?"  
"You look like shit" Hugh answered. "Come here, you bastard" arms involved him into a heat that he knew all too well. Mads hugged him back in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go, but doing it anyway. "You wanted to talk?" his rough voice had a hard time to leave him.

  
"Right. Talk. Yeah, um..." Hugh entered and closed the door after him while Mads went back for his cigarette, sitting on the edge of the bed. Hugh found himself a chair and brought it closer to the bed, facing Mads. If there was a knife, it would be possible to cut the tension that could be felt between them. "Mads, do you love me?" Hugh kept his eyes down as he took his boots off. At first Mads didn't know if he was really meaning it, because only a fool wouldn't know the deep love he felt for him. After staring blankly at the beautiful face in front of him he let out in a shaky breath "Ah... I believe I do since King Arthur, elskede. I never kept it a secret, doesn't fit me."

  
Hugh stared at him with a blank doe-eyed expression. "I... um, I-I" then he frowned. "How?? I always thought we were just casual and I did my best to not get my feelings in the way of our friendship. You-- I thought you said it to make me feel better, because you realized that I fell deeply in love with you. And then right afterwards we went on separated paths and-- and we don't talk anymore..." without permission his face became wet and he hid his face on his black gloves. He was surprised when big arms and the familiar smell that he missed so much hid him in the heat of a body that he knew well.  
"Ah kæreste..." Mads kissed Hugh's head, hugging him closer. "I meant it every single time. I could write poetry about your smile and endless declarations because you're the one who stole my heart."  
Hugh laughed against his neck and sniffed. "We need to work on our communication then, you bastard" Mads felt lips and little kisses being distributed on his neck, then his jaw and finally his mouth.

  
There was a hidden ferocity in the kiss but mostly it was sweet, the sweetest they've ever shared. Because now there was no rush, there were no barriers between them, they could devour each other slowly and passionately.  
Stumbling across the room they ended up on the bed, clothes lost along the way, Mads' head swung by the effects of the alcohol in his system and the affection he felt for Hugh. He loved him so much it made him dizzy.  
Mads passionately kissed every inch of Hugh's body, the small freckles on his shoulders, almost like little constellations spread across skin. On his little space oddity he heard moans and praises, music for his ears that encouraged him further. When the intimacy reached its highest point, Mads set a slow pace to enjoy himself with his lover.

  
Hugh was the only one who could do this with him, make him loose his mind. Hanne was his partner for life but what they felt for each other was only friendship and deep respect. They agreed on being legally together because she wanted to avoid all the publicity, but they could have separated love interests. Mads found a lot of lovers on the road so far, even had a secret thing with Eva Green, but no one could compare to Hugh. Now that he knew that his feelings were reciprocated he felt a tang of happiness on his heart.

  
"Oh... I love you so much, goddamnit!! I-- I love you Mads!" Hugh managed to cry out. They weren't just fucking, for the first time they were making love to each other and it was utterly beautiful. Mads just smiled dumbly and kissed Hugh's lips. "I know, pup."  
"Shut up and kiss me you old man!" Hugh pulled him. They moved together as one, trying to show with actions what they couldn't with words. Hands intertwined, forehead on forehead, and the cutest blush that spread itself from Hugh's cheeks to his chest. It felt like home for both of them.

  
Pleasure took its course and Hugh spilled on his own chest, followed quickly by Mads inside of him. They battled with their tongues, Hugh pulling Mads' grayish hair, and settled on Mads spooning Hugh.  
He coughed and hid his face on the constellation of freckles on a pale shoulder. Hugh laughed quietly.  
"Wot?" was the question he received.  
"I'm happy we're figuring things out together." came the soft reply.  
"Together." Mads said out loud and for the first time using this word with Hugh it didn't have a foul feeling on his tongue. It sounded like a promise he would fight the world to keep. They would fight the world to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> kæreste=sweetheart  
> elskede=beloved 
> 
> this is my christmas gift for camila, my little snowflake, but y'all from the fandom can enjoy it and please leave comments if you find any mistakes so i can fix it up  
> i'm sorry it sucks dkwjdkwkdk i love you all  
> happy holidays fannibal family and madancy shippers!!!


End file.
